More and more driver assistance systems for motor vehicles are including specialized control equipment for a headlight system are known for ensuring that a driver of the vehicle is able to see the stretch of road he or she will drive on as early as possible. At the same time, every effort is made to avoid dazzling other road users.
When driving on multilane roads or motorways, headlights may dazzle the drivers of oncoming vehicles or may dazzle the driver of a vehicle ahead of a given vehicle in a mirror causing annoyance to the road users which represents a condition of reduced traffic safety.